Tangle the Lemur
Tangle the Lemur, is a fictional character and tritagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. She is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur and a heroic ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. She first became aquatinted with Sonic and his friends during the fallout after the Resistance-Eggman Empire war, when she sprung into action to defend her village from one of the robot hordes terrorizing villages across the world. "Woo! And ow. Woo and ow!" :—Tangle the Lemur. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Tangle is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur with primarily white fur and purple eyes. She possesses a small black nose and a long bushy tail with gray stripes. She also has gray fur around her muzzle and between eyes, and dark gray fur around the sides of her eyes and on her round ears. She also has extra fur on top of head and chest, and small cheek tufts. Tangle wears a short-sleeved black bodysuit with orange stripes down the sides, a yellow sleeveless top, and detailed yellow hi-tops with white laces and soles, black details, and orange cuffs. She also wears yellow sportstape around her wrists and fingerless black gloves with orange backings. * Hair Color: White * Fur Color: White and Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * G.U.N. ** Team Dark *** Rouge the Bat *** Shadow the Hedgehog * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Team Sonic ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Tails the Fox ** Sonic the Hedgehog * International Police * Resistance ** Whisper the Wolf ** other Gym Leaders *** Sabrina ** Elite Four *** Koga Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Metal Sonic Abilities and Powers Tangle's main draw is a highly prehensile tail that she can use and manipulate in various ways as if it was a third arm. In practice, her tail can whip, snap, grip, curl, and even make a hand to form a fist with. In addition, her tail can extend and contract at will, thus allowing her to wield it as a rope, a bungee cord, a slingshot, or even a pully for herself. It also has enough strength to dent robot armor with a single strike. Physically, Tangle is very fit and agile, possessing the same level of athleticism as Sonic the Hedgehog. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past After the War between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance ended and Dr. Eggman disappeared inexplicably, Tangle would defend her home town by fending off the raids committed by Dr. Eggman's directionless robots. Synopsis Plot in the Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Tangle the Lemur Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters